You're Not Alone This Time
by shanz.gribben
Summary: Set after Zelena has been defeated, Not time portal, No Captain Swan and no Outlaw Queen. Eventual Swan Queen. changed to M and will have trigger warning for Rape eventually
1. Chapter 1

"_I love you Emma Swan", Neal said, kissing his way down Emma's stomach._

"_I love you too Neal Cassidy", she replied, opening herself up to him, needing to feel him closer to her, needing to close the space between their bodies, to connect them. She wanted him and he wanted her and nothing else mattered in that moment. _

Emma woke with a jolt and instantly started crying as she remembered. Neal was dead. Zelena had killed him three weeks ago and Gold had killed her to avenge his son. Neal was never coming back to her. Emma sobbed harder at the dream she had had, a beautiful memory, now turned into a harsh reminder of what she had lost.

Suddenly, Emma was overcome with a wave of nausea, she fled to the bathroom and promptly threw up noisily in the toilet. She had no idea why she was ill and it worried her, but then she caught sight of a box of tampons on her dresser and a panicked thought crossed her mind. She had slept with Neal seven weeks ago and she had not had her period since, she realized. She sobbed harder at the thought, she could not do this now. This couldn't be happening, Neal was dead and she couldn't go through another pregnancy alone.

The sound of the phone ringing broke her out of her thoughts. She went to answer it;

"Hello, I'm sorry but now is really not a good time" she said politely.

"Emma, Henry just called and said you were vomiting, I am coming to pick him up as I don't want him getting sick but would you like me to get you anything on my way?" Regina asked.

"Oh Regina , I didn't realize who it was. Umm, Henry can't catch what I have, I promise and there is something I need…." Emma broke off, sobbing.

"Emma dear, what's wrong? What do you need?" Regina asked, her voice softer now, upon hearing the usually stoic Saviour crying.

"Can you please bring me a pregnancy test" Emma managed to choke out, before bursting into tears.

"Oh Emma, I'll be there in ten minutes, okay dear, I promise I'll help you out, you'll be fine" Regina soothed before hanging up. Emma broke down completely, sinking to the floor and crying uncontrollably, until Regina finally appeared in the doorway. She took one look at the sobbing blonde, before dropping to the floor beside her and pulling her in for a hug, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I called Belle to come and take Henry for a walk" Regina told her, dropping the pregnancy test on the floor between them.

"Thank you Regina, let's get this part over with I can't stand it" Emma said, picking up the test and walking into the bathroom. Once she'd heard the toilet flush, Regina followed Emma into the room and held her again while they waited for the results.

"Oh god no" Emma choked, picking up the test and seeing that it was positive.

"Emma this is not the end of the world, you did this without Neal before and you're not in jail this time. I am here to help you if you want me too and your mother is here too" Regina told her, bracing the blonde once again.

"Can you call my parents and Gold and Belle, I need all of them here so I can tell them and figure out the next move" Emma asked, finally getting a hold of herself slowly.

"Of course dear and as for your next move, you and Henry are welcome to come and live with me for a while" Regina suggested.

"Thanks Regina, I think I'll take you up on that" Emma said. Regina released Emma to go and make a few calls and Emma took a few deep breaths and reminded herself that she was going to be fine.

"Well Emma dearie, why is it that you have gathered all of us here? Regina said it was urgent" Gold asked her, looking confused. Emma took a deep breath, unsure how exactly to start this.

"A few weeks before Neal died, he and I were….. intimate" Emma started hesitantly. Henry made a face as did Gold.

"Why are you telling us this Emma?" her mother asked.

"Because I'm pregnant" Emma burst out. The room falls silent as the weight of Emma's words sinks in.

"I'm not expecting you to help me right now Mom, you've just had a baby yourself and I totally get it. Henry and I are going to move in with Regina. Considering what a wonderful kid Henry is, I believe that Regina is the perfect person to help me raise this kid and I know that she's done bad things in the past but I trust the person that she is now and I wouldn't have anyone else I would rather trust my kid with' Emma said.

"Oh Emma, I do agree that living with Regina is probably your best option, but I do want to help out too, where I can" Snow said, David nodded in agreement.

"Belle and I will help out too dearie, it is the least we can do, that is my grandchild after all" Gold said, Belle nodded beside him.

"Yes Emma you don't have to go through this pregnancy alone like you did with Henry, we're all here for you and Regina" Belle said.

"Yes dear, I'm here for you" Regina said, pulling Emma into a hug. just relived that this wouldn't be like the last time, that she actually had the support of her family this time.

"Yay, I get to be a big brother" Henry said joyfully and everyone laughed and smiled, Emma included


	2. Chapter 2

Regina took Emma and Henry home that evening and cooked dinner for them. After Henry had gone to sleep, the two women settled on the couch to talk;

"So Regina, what made you volunteer to help me all of a sudden? I mean, I know that we've been getting along better recently but you didn't have to invite me to move in with you" Emma asked her. Regina hesitated a bit, before explaining herself;

"Well dear, once upon a time, there was a queen. She was beautiful and she had a family, but her husband did not love her, for his heart belonged to his dead first wife, and her stepdaughter ruined any chance that the beautiful queen might've had at happiness. The queen was so full of rage, that without thinking of the consequences, she destroyed her stepdaughter's happiness. Because of the evil queen's selfishness, an innocent little girl grew up as an orphan. That's why I adopted Henry, because I was so guilty about what I had done to that little girl. To you Emma, you deserve better and I feel that it's my duty to ensure that your child grows up with two loving parents. If I had never cast the curse, Neal might still be alive'

"If you had never cast the curse, Neal and I would never have met and Henry wouldn't be alive, Regina. You may have destroyed lives back there, but you created lives here, you made all of this possible, and anyway, you didn't make my parents put me in a tree, therefore it isn't your fault I grew up without them" Emma cut her off.

The two women looked at each other in silence for a few minutes, before Regina spoke;

"I'm 37 Emma, and I have nobody in my life at the moment that I would want to have a child with. By the time I meet someone, if I ever do, it will be too late for me to have my own children" Regina said, before bursting into anguished sobs.

"Regina, you have a child, with me, a child that loves you and we are going to be raising another one together, who will love you just as much as I do…." Emma broke off hastily realizing what she had said.

"You love me?" the crying older woman asked, turning to face Emma with a bewildered look in her eyes. Emma took a deep breath, if they were going to be living together than she may as well be honest with Regina.

"Yes, I've loved you for a while now, ever since we stopped the trigger together. But I've been scared to say anything because I assumed that relationships like that were frowned upon back in the Enchanted Forest and because I thought Mom would flip her shit and that Henry might not like it and I was also worried about getting fireballs thrown at me by you, or Rumple cursing me for not loving Neal anymore…" Emma babbled on till Regina cut her off.

"Emma, homosexuality was frowned upon in the Enchanted Forest, but we are in America now and anyone can be with anyone. Henry wants us to be a real family more than anything in the world and would be thrilled with us being together. There is no way I would ever throw fireballs at a pregnant woman, let alone a woman I had feelings for and Rumple can be dealt with if need be" Regina assured her, pulling the taller woman in for a hug.

"What about your stepdaughter, my mother?" Emma asked.

"I try to forget that I was ever married to your Grandfather, Emma. He was not a pleasant man after Eva died, I was never truly his wife, if anything I was just a body for him to use when he felt like it" Regina confessed.

'Oh Regina, I'm so sorry, do you want to talk about it? I can relate to that feeling" Emma told the older woman.

"Emma I do want to talk about it with someone, but for tonight, you need your rest" Regina said, Emma nodded and followed Regina up to the guest bedroom for the night.


End file.
